Where I Belong
by MalferretLover
Summary: Syd finds someone who knows where she's been for the last two years... rated for mild language
1. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine...

As Sydney entered her apartment she was overwhelmed with sadness, it felt so cold and empty. She had just returned from a mission in Cairo and all her muscles were sore. '_I could really use a hot bath right now.' _Suddenly she decided to skip the bath – and all the memories that came with it, the hand that stroked her cheek, the sweet nothings whispered into her ear. Her cell phone rang.

"Damn it!" she cursed

She just got back....What did they want now? _'Just ignore it.' _She thought to herself,_ but_ the stupid phone kept ringing and it was really pissing her off.

"What?!"

"Syd we need you down here." Weiss replied.

"I just got back. Can't it wait?!" She said clearly sounding annoyed.

"No it can't. We normally wouldn't ask you to but it's important."

"Fine!"

As she drove to the JTF center "My Immortal" came on the radio.

**Syd POV**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

That described exactly how she felt. She was so tired of acting like she was fine, like it didn't hurt every time she saw Vaughn and his wife sneak kisses in "their corner".

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

He used to do that for me...help me through all my problems.... Be my rock...my tie to sanity. Even though he doesn't love me I still love him. I try to move on but he was my soul mate. How do you move on from that?

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Whoever said that time heals all wounds...boy were they wrong.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I still see him as my guardian angel, but I am only a friend if maybe an ex-girlfriend. I cant sleep at night without having nightmares. They taunt me, my dreams of what could have been.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Tears are streaming down my face.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Who's gonna protect or comfort me? Weiss but its not the same.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Physically I have healed, emotionally I will never be the same.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Oh gosh, I have to pull myself together before Vaughn, Weiss, or my Dad see me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

I know that we'll never be together again but there's that small speck of hope I will always have.

JTF Center

When she entered the debriefing room she was greeted by the faces of Weiss, and Marshall, her father, and Dixon. The meeting officially began. She was puzzled. Where were Lauren and Vaughn?

"Sydney, Agents Vaughn and Reed are on a short vacation. Please take a seat. " Dixon answered.

"Now Sydney you are going to on a simple mission since Agent Vaughn is not here. You are only to set up bugs in this man's office."

A picture of a man in a suit pooped onto the screen.

"This is David Norman. He deals in weapons etc. he has made contact with Khansinau.

He is hosting a party tonight at his mansion in London to raise money for OATW- the orphans around the world association though that is only a cover. He will be meeting with Alexander Khasinau. Norman will be making several short appearances to keep up the pretense this is for a good cause."

"During the party you are to sneak into his office and plant bugs just in case he makes contact with Sark or your mother. Weiss is your backup. Marshall..."

"Well you see this paperclip you know like what you clip paper with like well...."

"Marshall...."

"Well um....all you have to do is drop this little baby within 2 feet of his phone and voila!!! It's tapped. Oh! This looks like regular mini bottle of perfume right? Well it's definitely not... you spray it twice and their out cold for like fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Marshall." Dixon said.

"You are going in as Jennifer Garner, wealthy daughter of Donald Garner. Here is your alias. You leave in two hours dismissed."

At the Party

Well here I was... it was amazing how easy it was now.... to slip into an alias.

"Retriever this is mountaineer. I see Norman."

"Hello Mr. Norman. It's a pleasure."

"No. The pleasure is all mine miss...."

"Garner."

"Miss Garner. Excuse me I have to go and meet with a client."

'_Client my ass.'_

"Mountaineer there are two guards in front of Normans office.

"Copy that. Heading towards the office now."

"Excuse me miss. This area is restricted."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that." I was looking for the lady's room. Do you know where it is?"

"Yea its right over there" he turned around and pointed to the left.

Sydney took this opportunity and sprayed him with the bottle of perfume.

'_Knocked out cold. You're brilliant Marshall!'_

Mystery Man's POV

The second guard sees her, but she does the same to him as she did the other guard. Then she enters the office. I follow her and don't make a sound. Just about when she was is supposed to drop the bug I slam the butt of my gun on her head. Her body slowly falls into my arms and I hold her for the first time in a year....

A/N: Please review... you know.. click that little purple button thingy!!!!


	2. Grace and Sara

A/N: Not really sure on Sark or Vaughn yet....its all up to you!! VoTE!!! Ill decide and it'll show in the 3rd or 4th chapter.... im going camping so I wont be back till Sunday. Ill try to get the next chapter up around Tuesday or Wednesday....slight sarkney in this though...sry to the S/V shippers / the mystery man will be revealed!!! Please don't hate me if you don't like who he is!!!

Disclaimer: look in the first chapter...too lazy to write it again

Syd POV 

I took in my surroundings...I was sleeping in a four-poster bed, there was a closet filled with clothes that I would wear, a counter next to the bed with pictures of...HOLY CRAP!!! **ME AND SARK LAUGHING !??!?!** **WITH TWO LITTLE GIRLS ?!?!? **This has to be a setup....no possible way... I hear voices...

"Daddy when is Mummy gonna wake up?" a little voice ask.

"I don't know munchkin." Is that Sark?

"Can I see Mummy?"

"No you cant sweet pea."

"Why not!?"

"Because she's still resting. Now you are not to disturb her understand?"

"Yes daddy." I hear two little voices at the same time.'

I must be dreaming...

"I don't care what Daddy says I want to see Mummy!!!"

"Me too"

All of a sudden two little girls run into the room.

"Mummy!!!!!!"

"Bloody hell."

"What going on Sark?"

"Mummy why are you mad at daddy?"

"How do you know I'm mad at your father?" I say without thinking.

' _Oh God! Did I just say that Sark was their father?!?!' _

"Well Mummy, you only call Daddy Sark when you're mad at him. You call him Julian when your not."

"Sara, Grace go and play outside ok?"

"Ok Daddy!!"

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Damn straight!"

"Where do I start?"

"How about those two little girls?"

"They're not mine. They're yours and Agent wrinkles, but I love them like my own. I've been here since they were born."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you at once."

"Its ok."

_**flashback**_

"_**Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"**_

"_**You're okay Syd."**_

"_**Will you shut up Julian?!?!? You've never done this!!! So don't tell me anything!"**_

_**Crack! **_

"_**Syd!! You broke my hand!"**_

"_**Well I'm sorry. Give me your other one."**_

_**He obliged.**_

"_**Wah!!" came a little cry. Another soon followed.**_

"_**You did it syd!"**_

"_**NO. We did it."**_

_**end flashback**_

A/N: watcha think? Plz review!!! Sorry for the short chapter!!! So far S/V is winning by one vote.

Review responses:

MrsJulianLazarey: I hope this satisfied you! Thanks for reviewing. )

Xangelxgirlx:thanx for reviewing (sorry about the name. My computer is being stupid)

ALIASobsessed89: I noe you wanted S/V but.... I think there will be some in later chapters....thanks for reviewing!

Tropicalwahini1: thank You for reviewing!


	3. News

A/N : sorry for the really long update, but I couldn't find any inspiration until I recently read a story…thank you for all the reviews and so far sarkney is winning….there will be S/V though…I am gonna write a S/V fic soon….i think….sorry if I got the seating arrangement and the ages of the twins wrong for now they're 13 months old...

Back at the J.T.F Center

Vaughn P.O.V

As Lauren and I walked through the J.T.F, I saw Eric coming towards us.

"Mike, Lauren. Debrief two minutes." Even though he tried to look neutral, it was obvious that something bothered him.

" ' Kay, thanks. You okay man?"

"NO….I'm fine,peachy!"He answered a little too enthusiastically.

"See you in two minutes." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He mumbled a half-hearted yea.

Debriefing Room

"Agents Vaughn, welcome back." Dixon greeted them warmly.

As usual, Vaughn sat next to Lauren and across from Jack who was shooting daggers at him; Eric sat next to Jack and pointedly ignored Lauren.

"Ahem." Dixon interrupted the glaring contest that had been going on between Jack and himself," At approximately 7:32 p.m Sydney was abducted while on a mission in Nice. She was to place bugs in David Norman's office. When she didn't meet at the extraction point, we took the security footage from the mansion and found this:"

A video popped up showing Sark creeping up on her and knocking her unconscious just as she was about to place the bug next to the computer. But as she crumpled to the ground, Sark caught her-dare I say it-almost lovingly. Suddenly it hit him, he had her. Sark had **his **Sydney. Wait he couldn't be thinking about her like this. He had Lauren. Dixon waited for everyone to let it soak in. Vauhgn was the first to react.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Sark could be torturing her for all we know. After all she's done for this agency shouldn't we be using our resources to try and find her?"

"Agent Vaughn, calm down. He **WILL NOT **harm her."

"How can you say that?hes sark.give me on reason why he wouldn't."

"Because, Agent Vaughn, he **LOVES** her."

A/N: hehe…hope you like it…I noe this is nothing compared to the other stories….please review!!!


	4. Gone!

A/N:I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been super busy! Sorry! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: xangelxgirlx,tropicalwahini1,ALIASobsessed89, MrsJulianLazarey, GHCinder, Katrina, Cat, Captain-Jacklyn-Sparrow, Vaughn is hot, and sarkissexy!!! Thank you!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me!!! Sark wasn't in CIA custody during the two years and I'm not sure if she's evil.

Chapter 4- Gone!

Sark checked his watch.

"Its about lunchtime, the girls are probably starving. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No thanks." She said politely.

As Sark walked into the living room where the girls were supposed to be playing, all he saw were toys littered all over the room. 'Oh God' he thought. He ran around the house looking frantically for Sara and Grace. There was no sign of them anywhere.

"Sydney!" He yelled.

"What?" She answered.

Sark ran upstairs.

"They're gone." He said.

"What do you mean they're gone? There is no way! We would have heard someone break in or they would have started crying. I can't lose them Julian. Not now. I can't."

"I know love, I know."

Sydney's body wracked with sobs as she thought about her little girls. They were probably so scared. Sark awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She instinctively leaned into him. They stayed like that for hours, neither knowing what to do.

"I'll call my contacts. We'll find them Syd don't worry." He whispered in a gentle tone. His eyes telling her everything was alright. He surprised her by leaning over and tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I have to call my father and tell him what happened, the girls he can help!"

"You cannot contact the C.I.A," All traces of Julian gone and Sark in his place, "Its too risky."

"I'm not calling the C.I.A. I'm calling my father." She stated challenging him.

He threw her his cell phone. "Use this. It's a secure line." As soon as he was gone she dialed the familiar number.

"Bristow." He answered gruffly.

"Dad? No one can know where I am. Are you alone?"

"Yes, I can pick up my dry-cleaning. Where and what time?"

"Meet me tomorrow at 9 p.m. near the pier. I'll take you to the villa from there."

"Okay. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Sark!"

"Yes?"

"Call you pilot or whoever drives your damn jet. We're going to Los Angeles to pick up my father."

"Oh dear God, we're going to see Jack Bristow. I'm going to die tonight."

A/N: Next chapter is Vaughn's reaction to what Jack said in the previous chapter. If you don't understand, it'll be all explained next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! ::smiles::


	5. Sorry

May 31,2005

Okay, I know we're not supposed to have a chapter where it's just a note, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging out there. I have serious writer's block. I've reread the story and I'm not really happy with the results so I'm revising the story. A few minor changes here and there. More details and longer chapters. I'm hoping that my revised version of this story is better than the one here. There were just too many things that didn't add up and thing that pooped out of nowhere. So my beta and I are discussing what will flow better. I'm not exactly sure what will happen next since I only planned up until the girl's disappearance. So I'm hoping that when I put up the revised version of the story, I will have 2 or 3 new chapters to post as well. If you have any ideas please email me at I would really appreciate any ideas anyone has. Thanks!


End file.
